


Songs about the Ways

by Ischa



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Gym Class Heroes, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Threesome, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's basically like this: Travis sprays the Ways' garage, gets caught, gets involved and kind of maybe (and he's not saying he is, okay? What does Gabe know anyway!) falls in love with the Ways and their tiny guitarist Frank.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Got your stupid acrylics for fuck's sake, why these particular shade of freaking red?” The guy entering asks, throwing a bag on the counter and strolling over to grab Gerard by his hair to kiss him senseless. When he let's go of Gerard he exhales smoke and snatches Gerard's cigarette away.<br/>“Who's that?” he asks as Travis says, “Does your wife know about that?”</i>
</p>
<p>THIS IS A MASTERLIST ONLY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs about the Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm posting the masterlist here as well, because I have no idea at all how many of you read this on anon_lovefest and would like to finish reading it.  
> I'm not going to post any of the Songs about the Ways verse fics here, but the masterlist will be updated regularly.  
> The main story is finished and the prequel can stand on it's own.

  
**Basic info for the whole thing:**   


**Title:** Songs about the Ways and their tiny guitarist  
 **Pairing:** Gerard/Lindsey/Frank, Gerard/Lindsey/Frank/Travis  
 **Rating:** PG-13 to NC-17  
 **Summary:** It's basically like this: Travis sprays the Ways' garage, gets caught, gets involved and kind of maybe (and he's not saying he is, okay? What dos Gabe know anyway!) falls in love with the Ways and their tiny guitarist Frank.  
 _“Got your stupid acrylics for fuck's sake, why these particular shade of freaking red?” The guy entering asks, throwing a bag on the counter and strolling over to grab Gerard by his hair to kiss him senseless. When he let's go of Gerard he exhales smoke and snatches Gerard's cigarette away.  
“Who's that?” he asks as Travis says, “Does your wife know about that?” _  
**Warning(s):** threesome, angst, sex  
 **Author’s Notes:** Written for anon_lovefest .  
I'm dedicating this with much L.O.V.E. To the OP gala_apples, draconic_girl, sydneysconverse, exoticway, tygermine and everyone who didn't leave their names in the comments. You guys, I LOVE you! *hugs *  
 **Word Count:** a lot!  
 **Beta:** stones_at_moons ****  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real

  
[Songs about the Ways and their tiny guitarist ](http://nur-luegen.livejournal.com/41868.html#cutid1)  
[Haiku about zombie-ducks](http://nur-luegen.livejournal.com/42183.html#cutid1)  
[Drawings of naked people](http://nur-luegen.livejournal.com/42450.html#cutid1)  
[Skin-deep ink](http://nur-luegen.livejournal.com/42647.html#cutid1)  
[Self made porn soundtrack](http://nur-luegen.livejournal.com/42957.html#cutid1)  
[Interlude: Lazy morning light](http://nur-luegen.livejournal.com/43514.html)  
[Crumpled poems](http://nur-luegen.livejournal.com/43558.html)  
[Like smudges in pastels](http://nur-luegen.livejournal.com/43852.html)  
[Organic Body paint](http://nur-luegen.livejournal.com/44865.html)  
[One thousand paper-cranes](http://nur-luegen.livejournal.com/45122.html)  
[Music is like love, but louder](http://nur-luegen.livejournal.com/47148.html)  
[Epilogue: Scrapbook love](http://nur-luegen.livejournal.com/47536.html)  
  
 **How Starfisch got her name and other stories (Prequels to Songs about the Ways)**  
Frank/Lindsey/Gerard   
[Big blind bet](http://nur-luegen.livejournal.com/47721.html)


End file.
